Una carta a Shaina
by LeoninaDeGeminis678
Summary: Un antiguo alumno le escribe una carta a Shaina, y lo que dice, no es del todo agradable para la fiera amazona. Una carta. Dos sospechosos. Un cómplice. Un culpable. Shaina buscara hasta dar con el gracioso que le escribió una carta. Humor negro, clasificación T por lenguaje. Personajes OoC
1. La carta

Nota: Humor negro. Se pide respeto.

Una carta para Shaina

~

 **La carta**

~

Rara vez Shaina recibía cartas. O más bien, nunca recibía cartas, y esa mañana de primavera había sido sorprendida por Marín al entregarle su correspondencia.

—¿Quién la mando? —cuestiono a su compañera (a la fuerza) de cuarto.

—No lo sé. —respondió, colocándose su máscara. —No trae remitente, solo tu nombre. Te deje agua para que te prepares tu café. Nos vemos. —y sin más palabras que esas, salió de la cabaña.

Shaina arqueo su ceja al ver el sobre azul cielo sin remitente ni algún otro indicio que le dijese quien la envió, solo su nombre escrito con bonita caligrafía era lo único que le daba vida a ese escueto papel.

Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina, rompiendo el sobre.

Tiro el sobre en la basura y deposito la carta en la mesa en lo que se preparaba su café cargado y una cucharada de azúcar tal y como le gustaba. Tomo unas galletas de la alacena y volvió a la mesa para desayunar.

Una mordida a una galleta, un sorbo a su café y tomo la carta, que tenía una letra simplemente perfecta, no había duda de quien la escribió se había tomado su tiempo para hacerlo. Mas lo que en ella estaba escrito, no era para nada bello.

A cada párrafo que leía, a cada oración, a cada letra el color se iba de su rostro y la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza arrugando el papel en el proceso y el sabor de su saliva le parecía amargo, más amargo que el café que se tomaba.

Para la maestra más linda y amargada del Santuario; Shaina de Ofiuco

¿Qué paso con esas sonrisas

que a todo mundo obsequiabas?

¿Qué paso con la alegría

que el rostro te iluminaba?

Lo has perdido y no lo buscas.

Lo has dejado y te has amargado.

La pregunta es corta, la respuesta desconocida

ya que esta oculta en tu mente envejecida;

¿Qué haces aquí?

Mendiga vieja infeliz.

"¿Vieja? ¡Pero si apenas tengo 16!"

Ya no enseñas, atemorizas.

Con tus canas y tu risa.

La peliverde tomo un mechón entre sus dedos, mirándolo detalladamente "¿Tengo canas?"

Los niños no tienen la culpa

de tu clara menopausia,

de tu infancia destruida,

de que te hayan follado

y no te haya gustado...

O en el peor de los casos, no te haya "llenado" (O alcanzado)

Las mejillas de la amazona se tornaron rojas, al igual que su nariz y su frete. Y no fue por vergüenza, si no por coraje.

Te lo repito, vieja loca.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Asustar, amargar y joder este pobrecito mundo, más y más.

Un aviso yo te dejo;

Si no te gusta enseñar,

no le hagas al pendejo

y mejor vete a putear.

Mejor vivir de tu culo,

aunque te dé un viejo peludo.

"Cuando me entere quien es el graciosito que me escribió esto le voy a dar la golpiza de su vida, deseara no haber nacido, lo juro"

Mi deseo más deseado; es que este año te retires

y desayunar diariamente vestido solamente con calcetines.

Disculpa si te ofendo,

pero sabes que la razón tengo.

Los aprendices ya te odian

con todo su corazón,

pues la culpa no es suya que nadie te haya tirado el calzón.

"Lo que yo te tirare serán los dientes"

Ya con esta me despido,

rogare a la Santísima Athena que te "hagan el favor"

y si no hay quien se anime con gusto lo hago yo.

Esta carta bien fue escrita de puritito corazón.

Y no me escondo, aquí te firmo;

Una alumna retirada,

que te manda a la mismísima chingada.

Besos y abrazos o(n.n)/ y también esto .I.

Señorita Shaina, decidme ¿Que paso con usted? ¿Dónde está aquella mujer alegre? ¿Dónde esta aquella mujer que enseñaba gustosa a sus alumnas del arte del combate? ¿Donde?

No se desquite con sus alumnos, que no tienen la culpa del odio que le tiene a la vida y el que Seiya jamás la haya pelado.

Ellos no tienen la culpa, y lo sabe.

Piense bien en sus acciones y póngase a pensar: ¿Quiere ser recordada con cariño y que al nombrarla su alumno se llene de orgullo, o ser odiada y con el paso del tiempo olvidada?

Con furia hizo de la carta una bola, la cual iba a ir a para al cesto de la basura. Sin embargo, si la tiraba jamás descubriría quien había escrito tal cosa.

Salió con paso apresurado dejando el café sin terminar y una galleta mordida atrás.

Apenas traspaso el umbral de la puerta cuando el sol le dio de lleno en el rostro, recordándole una cosa; No se había puesto su máscara. Entro de nuevo a la cabaña soltando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, se colocó la máscara y volvió a salir con pasos rápidos.

Ya sabía con quién podía ser autor de dicha carta. Y en cuento lo tuviera en frente, lo lamentaría.


	2. El primer sospechoso

**_Una carta a Shaina_**

~

El primer sospechoso

~

—¡¿Que tienes que decir al respecto Cassios?! —grito enfurecida al moreno que se encontraba sentado en el suelo frente a ella, con la carta en su mano derecha y la mano izquierda sobre su mejilla, pues la amazona apenas le vio no dudo un instante en soltarle una patada en la cara, sacudiéndole las neuronas y aflojándole un diente.

El sin oreja la miro fijamente, y con toda la seguridad que pudo juntar a pesar de su notable temor, dijo; —Yo no fui.

La amazona le miro tras la fría mascara de plata. Cassios temblaba de pies a cabeza, mas no bajaba la mirada para demostrar que su respuesta era verdadera.

La carta fue arrebatada de la mano del gigante, y sin decir una palabra más (mucho menos una disculpa), Shaina salió de la cabaña del hombre cargando su furia a cuestas.

Una vez que la peliverde se alejó lo suficiente, Cassios rio a carcajadas.


	3. El segundo sospechoso

**_Una carta a Shaina_**

~

El segundo sospechoso

~

Apretó los puños tan fuerte, que estaba segura de haberse lastimado las palmas de las manos con sus largas uñas, pero prefería mil veces lastimarse antes que arañar al Santo Dorado que tenía en frente, el cual no dejaba de carcajearse después de haber leído su carta.

Si ella iniciaba una pelea contra el Santo Dorado de Escorpión, estaba segura que Shion le daría el sermón de su vida.

—Es tuya si o no. —dijo la amazona, con tono amenazador.

—Oye hermosa, si fuera mía, la hubiese firmado. —respondió, por tercera vez.

—¿Y tú que me dices, santo de Acuario? —le pregunto, calmando su voz pues bien sabía que el francés no tenía la culpa de la idiotez del octavo guardián.

—No. —respondió con tranquilidad, después de haber leído la carta. Pero había algo en ella, que se le hacía familiar, demasiado familiar —Yo no soy una persona que disfrute haciendo este tipo de bromas sin sentido.

Observo esas cuencas de plata, sabiéndose correspondido por la Amazona de cabellos verdes, dejando en claro que no había ninguna mentira detrás de sus palabras.

Luego de unos escasos minutos más de miradas fijas, Shaina aparto la vista, sintiéndose satisfecha con la respuesta.

Milo, por lo tanto, siguió tratando -inútilmente- de aplacar su ataque de risa.

Shaina le gruño. Camus negó con la cabeza ante la actitud de su compañero y sin más detenimientos, le tendió la carta a Shaina.

La amazona se dio la vuelta, despidiéndose del francés con un leve movimiento de cabeza y con un gruñido de Milo.

—Bueno... —musitó Camus una vez que la amazona se alejó unos metros —Tu y yo —poso su mano sobre el hombro de Milo —tenemos que hablar.

Y, por arte de magia, Milo dejo de reír.


	4. Al caer la tarde

**_Una carta a Shaina_**

~

Al caer la tarde

~

Todo el día se la paso buscando al autor de dicha misiva sin encontrar al responsable, pues su instinto le decía que no había sido una mujer, si no un hombre.

Con pensamientos asesinos regreso a la cabaña, y apenas llego ahí, abrió la puerta de golpe, asustando a Marín, que se encontraba cenando.

—Dime que tu no tuviste nada que ver con la maldita carta o juro que... —gruño apenas estuvo frente al Águila.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando. —le interrumpió.

—¿Me lo juras? —siseo.

—¿Qué ganaría con mentirte?

La sinceridad teñía las palabras de la pelirroja y a Shaina no le quedo más que creerle.

—¿Quién te dio la carta? —cuestiono.

—Llego a mi correspondencia dentro de otro sobre con mi nombre. En cuanto lo abrí y leí tu nombre supe que no era para mí.

—Obviamente. —se burló la peliverde, a lo que la otra la ignoro.

—Supuse que me la mandaron a mi porque tu no tienes correspondencia, y jamás envías cartas a menos que no sea a Giste.

—¿La leíste?

—Claro que no.

Con violencia dejo la carta sobre la mesa, golpeando varias veces con el dedo índice el pedazo de papel —¡Léelo! —ordeno.

Marín aparto el plato frente a ella y tomo la arrugada carta, carraspeo y con voz alta y clara leyó el contenido.

—¡¿Qué opinas de esto?! —preguntó Shaina, una vez que Marín termino de leer su humillación, claramente furiosa. Su ceño fruncido y las venas enmarcadas en su rostro y cuello la delataban —¡¿Qué opinas?!

—¿Que, qué opino? —preguntó Marín en tono sereno. La mujer asintió frenéticamente, apretando los puños.

La pelirroja alzo una ceja, mirándola de arriba abajo. Analizándola.

—Que es verdad. —fue su veredicto final.


	5. El cómplice

**_Una carta a Shina_**

~

 **El cómplice**

~

Las carcajadas de Milo resonaban en la casa de Acuario con fuerza, causando que el dueño de esta le mirase irritado.

—¿Quieres callarte Milo? —el mencionado le miro incrédulo.

—¿Acaso no leíste la carta Camus? ¡Es para morirse de risa!

—Pues yo no le veo nada de gracioso al asunto.

—Tu porque eres un amargado. —movió su mano, como si asustara a una mosca. —Obviamente porque no te han dado cariño. —movio las cejas de modo picaro.

—No sé porque, Milo...—prefirio, por su propio bien, ignorar el último comentario —Pero siento que tú fuiste quien...

—¿Escribió la carta? —el francés asintió —Joder, Camus. Como le dije a la Amazona, si yo la hubiera escrito, habría puesto mi firma. No iba a permitir que los créditos de tal obra maestra se los quedara otro.

—Tus palabras son sinceras.

—Gracias...

—Pero...

—Para todo hay un, pero, en especial sí que contigo. —murmuro en voz baja, cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo conozco perfectamente el tipo de papel en el que fue escrito. Ahuesado, se usa para libros de ediciones más lujosas y exclusivas... Ya que expresan elegancia.

—¿Y eso qué? A lo mejor el que escribió la carta, quiso lucirse con la viborita.

—Milo, sabes perfectamente que yo estoy escribiendo una novela con ese tipo de papel. —el peliazul desvió la mirada

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con tus ganas de convertirte en el nuevo Víctor Marie Hugo del siglo XX? —Camus reprimió el deseo de rodar los ojos ante tal comentario.

—Que solo hay una persona en este Santuario que puede entrar a mi despacho, con o sin permiso. Y esa persona, eres tú. —le señalo con el dedo índice, sin despegar la vista de su amigo sentado frente a él.

—Pero yo no la escribí.

—Quizá no, pero estoy seguro que tú, mi estimado amigo, le diste a la persona que haya escrito la carta unas cuantas hojas mías.

Duraron unos escasos minutos en silencio, en el cual solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones.

—En realidad, le di un paquete completo... —Camus abrió los ojos con asombro —Dijo que me devolvería las que le sobrasen. —Y en ese instante, Milo deseo haber escrito su testamento.

—¡Milo!


	6. El culpable

**_Una carta a Shaina_**

~

El culpable

~

—¿Y no te dijo nada después de lo que dijiste?

—No, ya te dije tres veces que no. —respondió la pelirroja con fastidio.

—¿No sabes si sospecho de mí?

—¿De ti? —pregunto, sorprendida —Pensaría de cualquiera, menos de ti.

—¿Porqué?

Marín se dio media vuelta, con una sonrisa adornando sus labios; —Porque para Shaina y el Santuario, eres demasiado noble para rebajarte a tales actos, Aioria de Leo.

~Fin~

 _Fue un placer escribir **Una carta para Shaina**. Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un comentario._

 _Se despide;_

 _ **SafiroBipolar**_

 _Y si, me cambie el nick ¿Porque? Porque quise xD_


End file.
